Usuario:Pegaso,The King of Flying
Ola ke Ase, Firmas Aquí o ke Ase.''Archivo:Eevee_icon_moviendose.gif'' Bienvenido Hola,puede que me conozcas o no,soy Ayta.Si me quieres decirme algo dímelo en mi Muro. Estado de Ánimo Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png: El amor me corroe por el cuerpo >w< Sobre mí Aquí sabréis como soy y alguna otra tonta información. Fuera de wikia soy tranquilo al que le da igual lo que le pase por el exterior, solo pienso en lo que me conviene, sin embargo en wikia, soy un psicópata cerebral(? un trastillo que le gusta hacer tonterías y digo muchas cosas del otro mundo, mi vida es esta wiki, una de las cosas que me gusten es porque la creé yo, aunque me quité el cargo porque no me lo merecía demasiado (eso fue porque yo lo pensaba, no fue porque nadie me dijo que no me lo merecía). He visto pokémon desde pequeño y siempre he coleccionado todo lo que fuese de eso o de Doraemon, y por donde ves me sigue gustando esos dos animes y muchos más. Me gusta comer, soy un golosillo; me gusta oir música, jugar a los videojuegos; el yaoi (? hacer el gamba... Muchas más cosas, si me quieres conocer más mira mi fucking perfil o te mataré de madrugada no lo mires si no te interesa. ''Placas Misiones que Quiero Cumplir en PL (Nota: las tachadas son las que han sido cumplidas.) Tener buenos amigos. Llegar a las 800 ediciones. Llegar a las 1.000 ediciones. Hacer 10 OC en total. Llegar a que una novela tenga mucho éxito. Ser moderador del chat. Mis Wikiamigos Están en orden de amistad(Nota: todos me caen bien sea el primero o el último.) ''' '' ''Quieres ser mi amigo,firma en "Vuestras Firmas" y me lo dices'' Lo que me gusta Anime. Los pokemon monos,extraños y divertidos. La Primavera y el Verano. Los Muffin que hace mi prima 8D. Lo que no me gusta Los pokemon feos y aburridos. La fama. El Otoño y el Invieno. Animes que veo ''Terminadas'' Pokémon Sonic X Vocaloid ---- ''Las que estoy viendo'' Doraemon(Terminada, pero sigo viéndolo) ---- Corpse Party Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? ---- ''Las que quiero ver'' Ao_no_exorcist ---- ... Firmas '''Mis Firmas Antiguos Archivo:Arcanine_PokéSho.gifTen valor en tus amigos son las personas más importantesArchivo:Arcanine_NB.gif 250px|link=La Furia de los Pokémon~El Rey del Fuego~200px|link=Muro:Pegaso,The King of Flying 100px|link=La Furia de los Pokémon~La Flor Roja de la Felicidad~100px|link=Muro:Pegaso,The King of Flying 110px Todos unidos,nunca seremos vencidos 110px|[[Familia Eevee en Acción]] Actual 125pxEl Intenso Fuego del Amor más la Hermosa Raíz de la Rosalink=Familia Eevee en acción|125px 'Vuestras Firmas' * 27 Aug 2013 22:58:44 (UTC) * Podria ser tu amiga? :D Archivo:VS Glaceon.gif¡Nunca te rindas! Archivo:glaceon NB.gif '''11:09 28 ago 2013 (UTC) * Puedo ser tu wikiamiga? We are never ever getting back together (discusión) 17:15 29 ago 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Torchic_DW.png¡Visita mi perfil y contáctame! Archivo:Torchic NB.gif ' 18:05 29 ago 2013 (UTC) * '90pxｲんﾉ刀ズ ｷ尺乇ﾑズ100px' * 156pxCharmi 45 Ya empiezan las clases ._.156px 16:49 29 sep 2013 (UTC) * Elmano Pegazooo ED (? Soy el Ángel de la Oscuridad...Archivo:Rose.gif...que te Protegerá 13:41 12 oct 2013 (UTC) * Archivo:Elekid_NB.gifHoy Master Archivo:Elekid_Pokesho.gif 19:03 12 oct 2013 (UTC) * FIRMOOOOOOOOO 8D ''La Diosa de lo PsíquicoArchivo:Espeon_Conquest.png 15:33 14 oct 2013 (UTC) * Quero sé tu amigosha :3 100px Emociones, dejad volar vuestra imaginación. Archivo:Mesprit_mini.gif 100px Voluntad, si de verdad lo quereís hacer. Archivo:Azelf_mini.gif 90px Inteligencia, tener consciencia de vuestras acciones. Archivo:Uxie_mini.gif 10:59 26 oct 2013 (UTC) * Desata las mentiras~ ㊣ ~Y mátalas con una estaca en el corazón. 01:05 8 dic 2013 (UTC) * Nye~ Hola Elmano, firmo otra vez x3 Շնորհավոր Սուրբ Ծնունդ:Archivo:Chingling_NB.pngլի հիմարություն 22:11 17 dic 2013 (UTC) * 140px|CofaEl Conde De Trapo Archivo:Banette NB.gif *　Λnα >u<Archivo:Flannery Sprite.gif 20:46 29 mar 2014 (UTC) My 10 Pokémon Favorite My 10 Favorite:Archivo:Milotic_XY_hembra.png My 9 Favorite:Archivo:Emolga_sprite_XY.png My 8 favorite:Archivo:Vivillon_sprite_XY.png My 7 favorite:Archivo:Altaria_sprite_XY.png My 6 favorite:Archivo:Braixen_sprite_XY.png y Archivo:Chespin_sprite_XY.png My 5 favorite:Archivo:Sylveon_sprite_XY.png y Archivo:Espeon_sprite_XY.png My 4 favorite:Archivo:Ninetales_sprite_XY.png My 3 favorite:Archivo:Floette_sprite_XY.png My 2 favorite:Archivo:Arcanine_sprite_XY.png My 1 favorite:Archivo:Eevee_sprite_XY.png Regalos,adoptaciones y pedidos en tiendas 'Pedidos en tiendas' Archivo:Huevo_de_Growlithe.png Me lo hizo Puff por pedido de su Centro de Huevos Archivo:Huevo_de_Swablu.pngMe lo hizo Puff por pedido de su Centro de Huevos 'Adoptaciones' Archivo:Mecaselle.png'Lo adopte de la Landy Dex con el permiso de su creador,Fran Archivo:Espectral_Sprite.pngLo adopte de la Anacore Dex con el permiso de su creador(es),Neru (y Fran) 'Regalos' Archivo:Egg_Sprite.png : Me lo regalo Cofa, falta mucho para que eclosione. Música 1. The Monster 2. Rather Be 3. Just Give Me A Reason 4. Can't Remember to Forget You 5. Impossible 6. Counting Stars 7. Burn 8. Roar 9. Dark Horse 10. Let Her Go Lo que leo Categoría:Usuarios españoles Categoría:Usuarios masculinos